Application programs can perform a particular utility, task, function, or group of utilities, tasks, or functions for a user of the computer. Application programs may be bundled with an operating system, may be developed as commercial products by third parties, or may be open source. In some cases, an application program may be a part of an application suite, which contains several large applications bundled together as one product. While many multi-function application programs can perform a variety of different sets of utilities, tasks, or functions, often a user may want to perform a very specific desired functionality. Additionally, some application programs, because of their size and complexity, can be cost prohibitive for a user to purchase when they may only need to use a small number of the functions that the application programs provide. Moreover, while a user may know the desired functionality that they wish an application to perform, they may not be aware of any applications that are capable of performing that desired functionality.
Command line scripts and scripting languages (e.g., bash) can be used to execute multiple applications, but these technologies can be error prone during software development or during execution (e.g., code typos), and are costly to maintain. Additionally, a user is required to learn the scripting languages in order to write and maintain such command line scripts. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the need for managing software applications.